Dije adiós
by Ann W. Boleyn
Summary: Song fict: Basado en una historial real y en la canción del mismo nombre, oneshot. Ginny Weasley x Oliver Wood


_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa J.K Rowling, la canción tampoco lo es, es de Benjamín Rojas, es maravillosa. Sólo quiero aclarar que me gusta escribir, que con los personajes de Rowling y con canciones hermosas, podemos crear historias maravillosas, donde pasmamos lo más profundo de nuestro ser._

_**El por qué de esta historia:** Porque me sentía muy mal, al saber que mi primer amor ya encontró a alguien a quien amar, yo estaba segura de ya no sentir nada por él, pero por alguna u otra razón, esa noticia me hizo sentir falta, lo tengo que aceptar._

_**Dedicado a: **Precisamente a él..._

_**Nota: **Espero que disfruten esta carta de Ginny a Oliver Wood, ja ja ja se preguntarán por qué lo puse como Ginny-Harry para que lo leyeran je je je. Primero era un Viktor-Hermione, después Harry-Ginny, pero como se dieron las situaciones, lo cambié quedó como Oliver-Ginny, por la diferencia de edades, espero que la disfruten tanto com yo odisfruté al escribirla. Ya me callo, para que sigan leyendo._

_**Atte. La "Completamente loca"(Sí, soy 1oox100to Sanz)**_

_**Viridiane Wood,**_

_**Una de las millones de viudas de Cedric Diggory y Sirius Black...**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**"_No quiero llorar por ti_**

_**hace rato te perdi**_

_**ni cuando cierro mis ojos**_

_**siempre amor estas aqui".**_

Oliver:

No sé ni que decirte, no sé por donde empezar. Creo que me duele el saber que te perdí para siempre, que ya no serás mío, que ya no podré recuperarte, por más que lo intente, ya te perdí, desde hace mucho tiempo, te perdí por mis errores, por mis caprichos, por mis estupideces, por mis miedos, por no querer enfrentar el miedo a decirte "te amo", por el miedo que tenía a que tú me recharazas y que no sintieras lo mismo que yo. Creo que por el miedo de saber si realemnte me querías, no me preocupé por demostrar que te quería y te amaba.

No quisiera llorar por tí, por este amor que se perdió, he derramado muchas lágrimas que han sido en vano porque, aunque llore, me arrastre o intente matarme, no volverás.

A donde quiera que vaya tu recuerdo me sigue, tu voz me atormenta y en mis sueños se reviven todos aquellos recuerdos, aquellos "te quiero", aquellos besos, aquellos bueno momentos que pase a tu lado.

Siempre, a donde vaya, tu recuerdo me sigue, me acuerdo de ti. Te amo, te sigo amando demasiado, a pesar de lo que me has hecho.

Oliver, aunque tengas novia, aunque me hayas olvidado, aunque me hayas borrado de tu mente, aunque tal vez, ya nisiquiera recuerdes mi voz, ni lo que pasamos juntos, te sigo amando, aunque sé que jamás me podrás amar, que jamás te podré recuperar-

_**"Cada lugar que recorro**_

_**tiene contigo que ver**_

_**a cada paso hay testigos **_

_**de ese amor que se nos fue".**_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en cada paso que doy, me sigues atormentando? ¿Por qué a donde quiera que voy tu voz me sigue llamando? ¿Por qué aunque te quiera borrar, sigues en mis sueños? ¿Por qué aunque trate de soñar no puedo borrarte de mi mente?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué a donde vaya hay algo de tí... Que si tu olor, que si tu recuerdo, que si tus besos? ¿Por qué te marchaste así tan repentinamente? ¿Por qué me dejaste aquí... Sola, herida, desangrándome el alma? ¿Por qué si alguien me pregunta qué fue con los dos me pongo tan mal, me siento fatal? A dondequiera que vaya, mi voz interna me sigue llamando, me dice tu nombre, sigues ahí, aunque te hayas marchado, sigues aquí, entre mis sueños, entre mis miedos.

Tú has ocupado mi sitio, pero tu lugar en mí sigue vacío porque sigo esperando que algún día regreses y te quedes a mi lado. Aún sigo pensando que tú eres para mí, pero me doy cuenta que lo tuyo y lo mío fue pasajero, te quiero, pero creo que te llevaste mi alma, mi corazón, mi ser entre tus manos, entre tus dedos.

Trato de ya no amarte, intento poder olvidarte, pero sólo consigo preocuparme porque no sé nada de tí, porque caí, porque dejé de ser algo más, porque ya nisiquiera soy tu amiga, porque ahora sé que has ocupado mi lugar con alguien más que tal vez te dé todo lo que yo no te pude dar.

_**"Dije adiós, fue el final**_

_**nada quedó entre los dos**_

_**solo el sol, nuestro sol**_

_**y el dolor y este adios".**_

Este adiós es el momento más triste, porque antes, aunque sabía que tal vez podía recuperarte perdí todas esas oportunidades por miedo, por orgullo, por cobardía.

Ahora, todo se ha acabado entre tú y yo, tienes a alguien más en mi lugar, pero el tu espacio nadie lo podrá llenar, me faltan tantas cosas si no estás. Ya nada entre tú y yo quedará.

Creo que sólo queda el recuerdo, pero pronto, por tu parte, pasará a ser olvido y ya nisiquiera me recordarás, nisiquiera recordarás lo que vivimos, los momentos felices, los besos que me diste, ya todo se olvidará, nada quedar...

¿Cómo te saco de mi mente? ¿Cómo puedo cambiar el presente? ¿Cómo puedo evitar estoy que mi alma siente? Creo que aunque tú seas feliz, yo no podré serlo. Este adiós a tí te hace fuerte, mientras a mi me duele.

Tú me hiciste sentir especial, cada vez que te recuerde trataré de ser mejor, trataré de no caer, de no volver a perder. Trataré de encontrar el amor, así como lo hiciste tú.

Nuestra amistad terminó hace mucho, me he quedado sola, todo será distinto, todo lo que viví contigo no podré olvidarlo, me duele admitir, me duele aceptar que todo se ha perdido y que aunque quiera estar contigo porque te quiero, todo se terminó, todo se olvidó.

_**"Y te vas y me voy**_

_**y nadie dijo 'perdón'**_

_**lloras tú, lloro yo **_

_**nuestro sol se apagó".**_

También, quiero pedirte perdón por todas las veces que te fallé, quiero pedirte perdón porque por mi culpa todo se perdió, por mi orgullo. Creo que por nunca admitir que te amaba todo quedó estancado.

Todo entre tú y yo se acabó. Me duele demasiado saber que todavía te amo, que me estoy muriendo y aunque tú sepas lo que siento por tí, tu decisión no cambiará. Aunque trate, aunque intente, aunque llore, aunque sueñe, no podré borrar tan facilmente todo lo que viví a tu lado.

Me gustaría poder olvidar así de rápido como tú lo hiciste. Trataré de seguir el rumbo de mi vida igual, como si tú estuvieras a mi lado, aunque sepa que ya no estás. Te conseguiré olvidar.

Creo que a tí no te está doliendo lo que pasa, tienes quien te ame, tienes a quien amar... Todo se acabó, aunque traté de no llorar, lo único que consigo es lastimarme más.

_**"No puedo seguir así.**_

_**Ya sé que no volverás**_

_**es inútil tu recuerdo**_

_**no debo mirar atrás".**_

No quiero, no debo seguir así. Pero lo único que consigo es hundirme más en esta profunda depresión por el maldito deseo de querer estar junto a tí. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver tu sonrisa una vez más, por ver tu mirada por última vez, por escuchar mi nombre saliendo de tu garganta. Aunque llore, aunque implore, aunque me duele, no volverás, te has marchado y no regresarás, aunque eso sea lo que yo más desee en este mundo.

Quisiera regresar el tiempo, quisiera no haber hecho todo lo que hize, pero si pudiera hacerlo, si pudiera regresar el tiempo y si te volviera a conocer, aún sabiendo lo que pasaría después, me enamoraría de tí una y otra vez, porque contigo experimenté lo más bello, contigo dí mi primer beso. Ya nada importa, ya nada me queda por perder, te he perdido a tí, que eres lo que más amé.

Todo ha cambiado, ya nada es igual, ya no estás, ni podrás estar, a mi lado... Ya nada se puede perdonar, ya no podemos regresar todo aquello que pasamos juntos, ya no podemos volver hacia atrás.

_**"Pero en los atardeceres**_

_**apenas la luz se ve**_

_**imagino que te acercas**_

_**y todo vuelve a empezar".**_

Siempre que voy caminando, te percibo en cada paso, a mi lado, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todavía estuvieras conmigo y me estuvieras amando a mí, en lugar de a esa chica que te merece más que yo y que tal vez sea mejor que yo, sea más inteligente, más divertida, más bonita que yo.

Pero sé que si tú eres feliz, yo también podré serlo porque sé que estás con alguien que te ama y que te puede dar todo aquello que yo nunca pude. Apesar de todo, apesar de lo que siento, apesar de que te quiero, lo único que quiero es tu felicidad, nuestra felicidad, y si no era nuestro destino estar juntos, es mejor que estés con alguien que te sepa valorar, sé que si nosotros no estabamos juntos era mejor así, que cada quien fuera por caminos y sitios distintos y tú has encontrado la felicidad, te amo tanto y puedo soportar que ya no estés conmigo, sólo quiero tu felicidad y sé que yo no te la puedo dar, es mejor que estés con ella.

Pero no puedo negar que aún se me escapa el amor por tí, aún se me escapan los latidos de mi corazón cuando oigo tu nombre...

Cuando me preguntan por tí. Cuando te siento cerca, siento que te quiero y que todo empieza desde cero de nuevo.

Me encantaría, regresar al pasado y no haber cometido todo esto, pero, de nuevo, eso esa lo que estaba destinado para los dos, deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.

Puedes jurar que no siento rabia por la chica que amas, puedes jurar que no te podré olvidar tan facilmente... Puedes jurar que no podré borrar tus besos, que no podré borrar esos "te quiero", puedes jurar que quiero tu felicidad, aunque sea a costa de la mía, te quiero y deseo que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.

_**"Dije adiós, fue el final**_

_**nada quedó entre los dos**_

_**solo el sol, nuestro sol**_

_**y el dolor y este adios".**_

Te quiero, espero que sigamos siendo amigos... Aún después de lo que pasó.

_**Atte. Ginny Weasley**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme un review, creo que no es tan buena, pero pues es lo que ahora siento, gracias por leerla. _

_Ya sé que tal vez estoy loca je je je, pero esque el chico, en mi caso, me llevaba cinco años por eso quedó como Ginny-Oliver (lean mi fict, Pisando fuerte, también es un Oliver-Ginny) :D Bueno. Me callo. Dejen review. Besos, cuídense,_

_**Atte. La "Completamente loca"**_

_**Viridiane Wood,**_

_**Una de las millones de viudas de Cedric Diggory y Sirius Black...**_


End file.
